Playing With Fire
by Sakura-H-U-S-5
Summary: X2 but if Pyro had a girlfriend that went with him to the Brotherhood. Pyro/OC. my first long-ish story, so please be nice.


Chapter 1: Can I Get A Light?

Seated around a small round table in the food court, a girl with sparkling blue eyes, dark olive skin, full lips, and long wavy dark brown hair and another girl with pale skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair with two white streaks framing her face, looked on in amused disgust as two boys practically inhaled their burgers, barely taking the time to breathe in between bites. Taking a gulp of water the blue eyes girl was slightly startled when someone nudged her foot sharply, looking across the table she noticed the other girl nodding her head to acknowledge something behind her.

Frowning lightly she turned and immediately rolled her eyes when she saw two older boys heading their way. She'd noticed them when she was standing in line to be served; they'd been leering at pretty girls going past them. She hadn't given them much thought then, and she didn't particularly want to give them much now.

"Hey, man. Can I get a light?"

The question was quite obviously directed at one of the boys with pale skin, brown eyes and dark hair who was playing with his lighter. While annoying the group to no end, he gave off the impression that he was a smoker. Both of the girls exchanged a glance, expressing their dread at the impending situation. He was impulsive and easily irritated by his friends, but his impatience with strangers was much shorter.

"No." His answer was simple, direct and straight to the point if not sort of rude. It was nothing if not pure him.

The one holding the cigarettes furrowed his brow in annoyance, "Why not?"

"Cause I said no." he sneered.

"Why you being such a dick?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was getting annoyed, and fast. He wasn't asking a major thing. However, unlike most people who would give in to avoid a confrontation, this particular boy ignored the question entirely, and went back to playing with his lighter.

Raising a brow, the blue eyed girl looked up at the guy asking for the light; curious to see how he was reacting to the boy's ignorance. What she didn't expect however, was a quick glance over, particularly at her chest and a lecherous wink at her. Shuddering in disgust, she inched closer to the boy with the lighter. Hopefully, he would get the hint. The boy, oblivious to the exchange, gave her a questioning glance, but didn't object to her closeness.

Smoking guy's friend, deciding it was time for him to get an answer, since no one else seemed to be willing to give one anytime soon, "My brother asked you a simple question!"

Smoking guy, appearing to gain confidence at his brother's statement, "Why you being such a dick?"

The other boy immediately repeated him, "Yeah, why you being such a dick?"

Chuckling at their exchange, the boy simply replied, "Because I can."

Amused at the growing flush on Smoking Guys face, the blue-eyed girl looked up to catch his brother waggling his eyebrows at the other brunette while leering at her chest to which she scoffed and looked away. Although proud of her friend for her reaction, the blue-eyed girl felt that her friend should be used to the male attention. The white streaks in her hair did nothing, if not attract more men to her. Mystery and all that shit. It wouldn't have mattered if they knew that she couldn't be touched; she being hot was all they seem to care about.

Obviously annoyed the guy spoke through gritted teeth, "Can I have a light?"

He pretended to be occupied by his lighter, as if considering his request seriously before snapping it shut, "Sorry can't help you out, pal."

Giggling briefly, the blue eyed girl barely caught the other boy at the table, a blue-eyed, brown haired with blonde tips and pale skin, make some comment about showing off, immediately starting another boring argument between the two boys. Zoning out, she glanced around the museum in slight interest, wondering who in their right mind would willingly come here that wasn't some form of teacher.

It wasn't exactly her idea of fun. However, given she went to a school for mutants; she supposed her definition of a good time would be very different from that of a normal person. She was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand snaked in front of her face and the now angered boy shot out his seat seconds after. Eyes widening she twisted in her seat to see smoking guy had taken his lighter by force and was currently lighting his cigarette with it as his brother pushed him back, refusing to let him past to reclaim his lighter.

The boys features twisted into an angry scowl as he glared at him, "That's real cute, man."

Hearing the suppressed anger in her boyfriend's voice made the blue-eyed girl turn to her friends with a mischievous smirk on her face. "Bet you five bucks that John sets his clothes on fire."

The other boy at the table smiles and replies, "You're on."

"Bobby!" The other girl exclaims.

Bobby smiles at her, "Relax, Rouge. I was only joking."

Rolling her eyes, the blue-eyed girl turned her attention to John, watching in barley contained excitement, as he took a step closer to the two boys, his body tensing, waiting for them to make the first move. This is exactly what they did, in exactly the wrong way.

"What you gonna do?" Smoking guy scoffed before puffing on his cigarette.

John stared at the glowing end of the cigarette with anticipation catching his eye making him smirk slightly before winking at him. However she discovered, to her delight, he wasn't really winking at him but in fact using his own cigarette against him.

As she predicted, fire erupted from the end, quickly snaking its way up the sleeve of his jacket faster than he could blink. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed girl flicks her wrist and the water from a glass on the table hit smoking guy's friend in his face.

"Nice one, Addy," John says impressed by his girlfriend.

Thinking quickly, Bobby jumped up from his seat and sprinted around the table with his arm stretched out in front of him. A thin layer of ice shot out to coat the other boys arm, stopping the flames. Addy and John stood by each other, glaring at Bobby. After awhile, they started laughing at the poor guy's misfortune. While the two were laughing, they guys froze in place, as well as everyone else. The laughter stopped and gave each other uncertain looks.

Horrified Rogue turned to her boyfriend, "Bobby, what did you do?"

Just as confused, and a little creeped out he replied, "I didn't do this!"

"No, I did."

The voice they knew all too well came from behind them and caused each of them to cringe slightly, knowing that shit was going to hit the fan when they got back to the mansion. Turning, they adopted innocent expressions as they looked down at the Professor. He had wheeled himself over to them and looked on at John and Addy in disappointment.

"Next time you two feel like showing off…Don't."

The silence was broken when the TV broadcasted, breaking news about a recent mutant attack on the President.

"We should go." said a guy with weird red glasses on his face, coming up to them.

"You're right, Scott." The Professor quickly dropped the impending lecture, announcing instead that they'd best be on their way home.

Following the others out of the museum, Addy turned to Bobby and Rouge, who was walking beside her, and stated, "You owe me five bucks." Ignoring their looks of annoyance, she grabbed John's hand.

Looking up to John she said in a sweet voice," You did good Pyro."

His mischievous eyes danced back at her," You too, Aqua." Putting his arm around her waist, they continued following the Professor.


End file.
